User blog:Maklodes/Faction Inspirations!
In light of the deletion of the inspiration sections of the Wiki, I'll write a blog post on the obvious historical inspirations of the factions: The Khergit Khanate Hailing from the arid steppes and fielding a mix of powerful mounted archers and adequate and readily available lancers, the Khergit Khanate is a powerful foe in the open field, but sometimes stumbles in sieges. The Khergit Khanate is based on the Lakota Sioux of the American Great Plains, with a similar emphasis on mobility and surprise. The Kingdom of Nords Bloodthirsty warriors, proficient with thrown weapons, axes, and sometimes bows, the Nords are based on the Rajput Kshatriya jati of India. Some fight with great self-bows, in imitation of the peerless archer, the mahesvasah Arjuna, which, though less compact that composite bows, endure the humid jungles of India well. Others fight as heavy infantry, using throwing weapons inspired by the chakram. The Kingdom of Rhodoks Although the Rhodok elite -- with the exception of King Graveth -- are perhaps more interested in commerce and business than in warfare, this does not mean that the Rhodok military, with its mix of heavy infantry and crossbowmen, should be underestimated. Drawing clear inspiration from the Chinese Song dynasty, with its extensive use of crossbows and polearm-wielding heavy infantry, Graveth himself seems more like a throwback to the Tang era -- like An Lushan, a military man who regards civilian authority with contempt. The Sarranid Sultanate The elegant cities of the Sarranid Sultanate, which eschew ale in favor of fine wine, have an undeniable French inspiration. The skillful mamluke horseman charge gloriously like the valiant French gens d'armes. While the Sarranid ranged force -- starting with the jarid-wielding skirmisher -- is a Sarranid deficiency early on, resembling the poorly trained Franc-archer militias, Sarranid master archers wield the bow with a skill worthy of the finest of the Garde Écossaise. However, poor heavy infantry -- other than dismounted mamlukes -- is a weakness the Sarranids never fully remedy. Arwa the Pearled One -- accused of witchcraft by the current Sultan Hakim -- may be inspired by both the story of Jean d'Arc and by the Salic Law preventing French women from inheriting the throne. The Kingdom of Swadia As long-time rivals of the Rhodoks, ruling over the former heartlands of the great empire once ruling Calradia, the ruling house of Swadian is nonetheless regarded by locals like Firentis as barbarian chieftains. With the finest heavy cavalry in the game, the Kingdom of Swadia is parallel to Jurchen or Jin dynasty that ruled Northern China. Their crossbowmen and heavy infantry, like an attenuated version of those of the Rhodoks, is like that of the Jurchen's use of traditional Han Chinese forces, while the mighty Swadian knights, like the Jurchens' fierce "Iron Pagoda" cataphracts, adds a new, distinct, and very powerful element to Swadia's arsenal. The Kingdom of Vaegirs The Kingdom of Vaegirs might be considered the Land of the Bow -- not coincidentally, also the name of their historical inspiration, the Nubians. Category:Blog posts